The Other Crow Part Two
by Swirlf
Summary: Continue chapter two! Contents cannot be revealed carelessly :]


Story of The Other Crow: Chapter Two

* * *

Author's Note: I know it had been a long time... sorry sorry! I was quite busy... yes, I was busy for a long time... My exams ae coming and all so I probably won't be uploading for quite a while again.

* * *

Introductions on previous and this chapter:

Kaewa and her best friend Chreli were chosen to go on a mission (though it is not revealed exactly what they were supposed to do).

They just arrived at the castle of Queen Dovasary; a.k.a. Dove Balitang, and are currently living in some spare rooms.

* * *

Part Two: Dream

Wincing at her reflection, Kaewa plucked at the messy strands of hair on her head.

This is terrible, this is.

Kaewa thought, frowning at the mirror.

How can humans stand this? It's so… well, _bare… _bare and cold. Yes, bare _and_ cold.

Touching her face carefully, she felt the skin there…she can't help it, it's just so _bare._

Feeling her nose made her wince again. She hadn't been able to change it properly. Now it still resembles a sharp beak and her skin looked mottled, with feathers still sticking out from various places. Kaewa closed her eyes once again and concentrated. Soon she felt the familiar, but uncomfortable heat of the transforming magic fizz over her skin, while it subsided, Kaewa peeked out from under her lashes. Everything was at least normal--though her nose still looked a bit beaky.

Nervously, she rubbed her (bare!!!) arms. Now that the heat was gone, she felt a bit cold; must have been the lack of her usual coat of black feathers.

The nose will have to do for now, she thought firmly; I'm too tired to try anything else.

As Kaewa tethered her way towards a chair beside her bed, her legs wobbling, the door banged open and a woman lurched in to the room. Clutching the bedpost for support, Kaewa watched as the woman sat up from the carpeted floor where she had fallen.

"Chre…Chreli! How are ya' getting used to those legs?" laughed Kaewa, tears nearly spilling from her eyes.

"How am I supposed to know it's going to be so difficult?" wailed Chreli as she tried to get up by holding onto the wooden desk by the north window.

The morning sun fell on her, highlighting her lustrous wavy black hair, creamy skin and petite but slim figure—she looked delicate, but also very, very beautiful.

"Handell's hair! You look perfect, Chreli!" Kaewa's eyes were almost popping out of their sockets.

It seems she wasn't the only one in danger of losing eyeballs.

Hearing the commotion, servants along the corridor had rushed forward to crowd around the doorway, with their jaws dropping and, of course, eyes popping.

Chreli slammed the door, then swayed unsteadily towards Kaewa's bed.

"Oh, stop it! I am supposed to look like this, every one of us have a particular set of characteristics. My mother told me that," snapped Chreli, a blush creeping up her neck. She rubbed her sweet button nose lightly to cover her embarrassment.

"Besides, you don't look too bad yourself … what did you do to your nose? It's not supposed to be like that. The magic is not complete there. Let me try." she sat on the bed, then reached forward to grab the beaky nose.

Kaewa waited. Chreli opened her eyes after the heat had gone.

"I think it's stuck. It won't change no matter how hard I try. Sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay. I don't really mind. I still got what I've always wanted anyhow." Kaewa smiled.

Kaewa's dream had been to be like the legendary crow, Nawat. Even though he was not as legendary as the other crows think, Kaewa still thought of him as a hero. Some thought he was stupid to marry a human ("A human!!" her mother had shrilled in amusement), some thought it was just plain romantic, and most of them hadn't really cared. But Kaewa cared. From the moment she heard Nawat's story, she had harbored the same dream of adventure, of excitement and of love.

"You know, Kaewa, I heard rumors about this crow who wanted to become a human too but he couldn't control the magic and it burned him to death."

_Adventure, excitement and,_

"That's awful!"

_hopefully, love…_

"Yep, and did you know about the …"

_What a wonderful combination!!_

* * *

Only Kaewa and Chreli and the story are mine. The others are all Tamora Pierce's. 


End file.
